Akatsuki adventures
by lovehate35
Summary: A series of things in the Akatsuki that involve everyone. I've added a new member and it's not me. Please check it out. Rated for language.
1. The time the picture was torn

A/N: This is my first ever story ever. Enjoy.

* * *

Nari sat in her room coloring a picture when Tobi came running in. He jumped into her closet and Nari just stared with a confused look. She went back to coloring when suddenly Deidara and Hidan came bursting into her room next. They were looking around frantically. Nari looked up from her picture.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" she asked innocently.

"That ass-fuck named Tobi!" Hidan yelled. He was too angry to care that he had just cussed in front of Nari.

"Tobi? He's in the closet. Why?" Nari looked at him innocently.

"He put fucking clay on my scythe!" Hidan yelled.

"That little retard messed with my clay, un!" Deidara yelled. He went over to the closet and pulled Tobi out.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled.

Nari didn't like that now Tobi was flailing and messing up her room. When Tobi got out of Deidara's grip, he began running around the medium sized room, Hidan and Deidara chasing him. Nari couldn't get back to coloring with them running all over the place. And then the worst thing ever happened.

Hidan stepped on Nari's picture and it ripped.

Nari stared at the picture, wide-eyed. She took in a huge breath and screamed, causing everyone and everything in ten mile radius to stop what they were doing. Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi slowly but surely turned to the youngest Akatsuki member and found her red with anger.

"You… You… You…" Nari struggled slightly on the words. She took a deep breath before she started crying. "You ripped my picture!"

As soon as the waterworks started the three older Akatsuki members knew they were in deep trouble. Nari crying equaled angry Pein. Angry Pein equaled trouble for every Akatsuki member. Or maybe just the ones that made her mad. It all depended on how bad the damage was.

Footsteps were heard heading toward the room and Hidan and Deidara paled slightly. Okay, they hadn't meant to make Nari cry. It was like kicking a small injured puppy! And when Nari cried, nothing ever turned out good. Tobi was already trying to calm her down and was doing a poor job at it.

"Nari-chan shouldn't cry! Nari-chan doesn't need to cry!" Tobi said over and over again.

The footsteps drew near and the other two members quickly began righting the room. They put everything back in place and fixed up Nari's bed and closet, making sure that nothing was out of place. They finished just in time and before the door burst open and in ran… Itachi and Sasori?

"What happened?" Sasori asked.

Nari looked over to him and ran over. She jumped into Itachi's arms and continued crying into his cloak. Itachi rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"T-Tobi came i-in h-here and h-hid in th-the cl-closet," Nari began stuttering out, hiccupping here and there. "Th-then H-Hidan and Dei-Deidara c-came in an-and chased him a-around. Th-they m-messed up my r-room and th-then H-Hidan tore my p-p-picture!"

"Should we really tell Leader-sama about this? They fixed her room at least," Sasori said.

"Yes. If we don't she we will. We're in charge at the moment so we'll find a suitable punishment for them," Itachi said with a sigh.

He and Sasori walked out, Itachi still holding onto Nari. The other three gulped. This definitely would NOT end well for them…

* * *

A/N: I own nothing. Please review.


	2. When the cupcakes were eaten

A/N: Uh oh...

* * *

Pein walked toward the kitchen. He was going to eat something sweet. He didn't particularly like sweets, but Nari had made him and Konan cupcakes and, well, Konan was forcing him to eat at least one. She had yelled at him about how they had put blood, sweat, and tears (which he had responded to with a wave of his hand until Konan showed him cuts on her arms) into those cupcakes and how Nari would cry and yell that she hated him for about a week, three days, nine hours, thirty minutes, and twelve seconds exactly unless he ate one.

So, now Pein was poking around the kitchen for the cupcakes that would keep from the yells of, "I hate you!" But… he didn't find them. He found the tray they were supposed to be on but didn't find the cupcakes specifically. And why? Because someone had eaten them! It was obvious because there were rainbow sprinkles-which were on the cupcakes-around the tray and a few on the floor. Someone had eaten his cupcakes. And if he didn't find out who soon, he'd never hear the end of it. Well, only for a week, three days, nine hours, thirty minutes, and twelve seconds…

Pein checked Nari's room and saw that she had just been put down for her nap since it was only two in the afternoon. He guessed Konan had just put her to sleep since there was a book on the bedside table and the covers were drawn up to Nari's chin. He sighed in relief and quickly began going through the hideout. He hadn't given any of the members a mission today so they should all be around here somewhere. He would go look for the most likely suspects. Deidara and Tobi.

Speaking of the two, they were currently running around the living room, Deidara holding a bat. He was trying to hit Tobi with the bat for messing with his clay. Again. Tobi was trying not to get _hit_ with the bat. Why? Because bats hurt and no one enjoys getting hit with one. Except maybe that damned hobo that always stayed outside of their base. Hidan had hit him with a bat once and the hobo had only smiled and tried to lick Hidan. For some reason, Hidan wouldn't go near the hobo anymore…

Pein walked into the living room and saw Kisame and Itachi watching Deidara and Tobi run around. Kisame was laughing his ass off, (who wouldn't be?) and Itachi was as stoic as ever. The latter of the two looked over at Pein.

"What are you doing here, Leader?" he asked.

"Someone went into the kitchen and ate something they shouldn't have," Pein started. "And when I found out who did it I will severely punish them."

"What did they eat, un?" Deidara suddenly stopped chasing Tobi and looked over to Pein.

"They ate the cupcakes Konan and Nari made."

Everyone in the room froze. No one dared utter a word. Well, no one except Pein who smirked. So, they knew who had eaten his cupcakes, huh? He would find out who did it and he would hurt them in some way.

"Who ate them?" Pein asked.

Itachi stood along with Kisame. They quickly walked out of the room before Pein could say something. Too bad he noticed before they got out of the room. He quickly grabbed them and dragged them back into the room.

"I'll repeat my question. Who. Ate. Them?" Pein asked, each word dripping with venom.

Tobi, who looked terrified at Pein's voice, shrieked.

"Tobi saw Itachi-san and Kisame-san eat them!" he said.

"Tobi!" Kisame yelled.

"And just _why_ did Itachi and Kisame eat the cupcakes?" Pein asked.

"They were just sitting there and they looked so good!" Kisame said.

"I'll have to agree with Kisame," Itachi said.

"Well, I hope you two can cook because you _**will**_ make more before Nari wakes up. Unless you all want very hard missions for the next week and three days, remake the damn cupcakes," Pein said, dragging them to the kitchen.

Deidara was snickering. This was but one of the ways Pein would punish them for doing something like eating the food Nari made him. He remembered the time he had blown up the sculpture Nari had made out of popsicle sticks and how Pein had made him clean all the bathrooms- yes, even _Hidan's _bathroom. But he hadn't used the usual cleaning supplies. No, he had had to use his own _hairbrush_. And then he had to go out and buy a new one.

Oh yeah, Kisame and Itachi weren't _exactly_ the best cooks in the hideout. They were actually the worse next to Tobi, Deidara, and Hidan. Oh, these cupcakes were not ones they would wanna eat later…

* * *

A/N: NEVER EAT PEIN'S CUPCAKES.


	3. How Nari came to be apart of Akatsuki

A/N: Here's who Nari is... At the bottom :)

* * *

People have wondered. Who's Nari? Why is she an Akatsuki member? Shouldn't she be with her family in her own village? Does she even have a family? Or a village? Well, it's time I tell you the entire truth about the youngest Akatsuki member, and how she came to join the Akatsuki. But first, a word from Pein and Konan.

"Nari is a growing ninja who had shown potential from the very beginning," Konan says.

"I wasn't sure about her at first but I'm glad we have her," Pein says.

Alright! Let's get this show on the road…

*Two years ago*

Konan was coming back from a mission in Konoha. She had had to find out what the defenses were and had decided that Itachi and Kisame were probably the best people to infiltrate the village. She sighed and made up camp for the night beside a small flowing stream. The trip back to the hideout would take another half a day and she needed the rest. Pein wanted her back tonight but he could wait.

Around the middle of the night, Konan heard something or someone moving around and quickly got up to look around. She found a small child sitting at the small camp fire she had made and the child was shivering. By the looks of the kid, they were a young girl. The girl was wearing torn and tattered clothing and she had short black hair. The young girl quickly turned around and looked at Konan with scared purple eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" the young girl asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Konan said.

"I-I'm Nari."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?" Konan didn't usually care for stray kids, but this one was captivating. She looked lost.

"I don't have a family. They were killed when our village was attacked." Nari looked down and started crying. Already Konan liked this young girl. She picked Nari up and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. Everything will be alright." Nari looked up at Konan and managed a small smile.

"Will you be my mommy now?"

Konan stared at Nari for a moment. The little girl's eyes were big and watery and Konan couldn't say no to her. The only problem would be showing her to Pein later and how everyone else would react. But, she'd cross that bridge when she got there. At the moment, it didn't really matter.

"I'll be your mommy," Konan sighed.

"Yay!" Nari hugged Konan and Konan could now feel exactly how cold Nari had been. She had been through a lot.

That night, Konan stared up at the stars with Nari snuggled against her. Nari was fast asleep but Konan had to wonder if she actually had a heart since this was the first time she had actually cared for anyone besides Pein and herself.

The next day Konan walked into the hideout holding Nari close to her. She didn't see anyone so she quickly went to her room where she placed Nari on her bed. Now, she had to make a cloak small enough to fit Nari. It wasn't always one size fits all. She had to create a smaller version of the cloak and that definitely wouldn't be easy since Pein would need her from time to time.

"Whatcha doin?" Nari asked when Konan began taking measurements.

"Trying to create clothes for you. It'll be like what I'm wearing," Konan said as she took some fabric and began sowing.

"Cool! I'll have a cloak like you!" Nari started bouncing around the room.

"Hey, sit down, Nari. I don't need anyone finding out about you just yet. After I get the cloak finished we can- Nari?" when Konan looked up Nari wasn't there anymore and her door was open. "Dammit."

Nari looked around the huge kitchen and spotted the fridge. She went over and opened it. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw all the food in it. Her stomach made a rumbling noise and she grabbed the needed materials for a PB and J sandwich. She made a sandwich, somehow making a huge mess in the process. She began running back to Konan's room.

But… She didn't know the way. Nari wandered around for a bit until she found a huge TV room. She stared for a bit before deciding she wanted to watch TV. She walked into the huge room and sat down in front of the TV. She put her PB and J sandwich down beside her and turned the TV on. She started watching a kids show and eating her sandwich.

Konan silently moved about the halls, looking for Nari. She would have made it farther but when she walked past the front door, it burst open and all the other Akatsuki members flooded in. She paled slightly since it was possible for Nari to be anywhere, including one of the rooms. And it could only go down hill if she was found in any of their rooms besides her own. She hoped Nari could take care of herself.

Nari finished her PB and J and got up from the comfy white couch, now stained purple with a bit of jelly and breadcrumbs. Nari heard a door open but ignored it. She wanted to explore more of the huge hideout. Starting with that room she saw that was covered in blood. It didn't scare her, it actually fascinated her. She walked in and stared in awe at all the candles and blood and limbs scattered around the room. She saw a symbol on the wall and followed her instincts to not touch it. But everything else…

Hidan headed toward his room and frowned slightly when he saw the door slightly ajar. He walked in and found everything scattered even worse than how it was before and there were sparkles everywhere but the Jashin symbol. Little bloody footprints were all over his room, the ceiling and bed included (how'd they get on the ceiling of his closet, though?). And he was angry.

"WHO THE FUCK MESSED WITH MY ROOM?" he yelled.

Nari walked into another room and the first thing she saw was a huge tub of clay. Her eyes got big and she let out a slight, "yes!" She grabbed the huge tub and started playing with the clay, not knowing it was detonating clay. She created beautiful flowers and managed to get clay scattered around the whole room. She stood up and ran out of the room.

Deidara walked into her room and nearly screamed. His clay was everywhere and there were also footprints on the window and all over his clothes. He looked around and saw that most of the clay was turned into flowers. The rest was all over his room. He saw little footprints on the floor and followed them out of the room. He bumped into Hidan in the hallway.

"Why the fuck are bloody footprints leading into the fucked up piece of shit you call a room?" Hidan asked.

"How the hell should I know? My clay is all over the place and I didn't even do it!" Deidara said.

They started following the clay footprints.

Nari walked into another room and saw plants and flowers everywhere. She awed over the flowers for a bit before trying to pick one up. The flower pot was heavy and she ended up dropping it. She tried to clean it up but didn't do a very good job of it. She quickly ran out of the room, not knowing she had dirt on her feet and quickly went to the next room.

You don't even wanna know how Zetsu was when he found his favorite flower on the floor and dirty footprints leading out of his room. He quickly began following them and met up with Hidan and Deidara.

Nari walked into another room and saw a few fishes. She bumped into a small table and the fishbowl that was on it fell. She quickly grabbed the fish and put it in a different bowl. She got water on her feet but didn't notice at all. She ran out of the room and into the next. She really couldn't stick around this room for very long or else she'd break something else.

Kisame nearly screamed when he saw that one of his favorite fish was in the bowl of a fish that would eat it. He quickly moved the fish into a different bowl and started following the trail of water that led out of his room. He met up with Hidan, Deidara and Zetsu who were following the different trails of footprints.

Nari decided she was done room hopping and walked into another room. This one had lots of puppets and different designs all over the walls. She was about to pick up a puppet when the door opened. She looked over and nearly screamed when she saw a red head standing at the door. He didn't look too happy.

Sasori walked into his room and frowned when he saw a little black haired girl messing with one of his puppets. The girl yelled slightly and jumped back. Sasori walked over to her and the girl screamed. She jumped up and started running around the room. She managed to run up the walls and out of the room. Sasori blinked and started to follow her out of the room when he bumped into… Konan.

"Hello," Sasori said.

"Hey. You haven't seen anything strange running around, have you?" Konan asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasori gave her a questioning look.

"Nothing! I need to go see Itachi."

Konan walked toward Itachi's room and sighed when he saw Itachi holding Nari at arms length, staring at her. Nari kept making faces at him and Itachi just stared back at her with a small smile on his face. Seriously? Itachi? SMILING? Oh my gosh. Was Nari gonna die? Nope.

"Um, Itachi?" Konan started.

"Hm?" Itachi looked over as did Nari. Nari gave a huge smile.

"Mommy!" Nari yelled.

"Mommy?" Itachi asked.

"Mommy?"

Konan looked outside Itachi's room and saw everyone else. They were staring in shock at little Nari and Itachi. They looked back and forth between Konan and Nari. Until Pein came along.

"Konan, who is this girl?" Pein asked.

"She's a young girl I found when I was coming back from the mission in Konoha," Konan explained.

"Why is she here?"

"She has no home, no family, and her village wont except her."

"And you brought that thing here?" Deidara yelled, pointing at Nari.

"I'm not a thing!" Nari said.

"But she has no ninja skills," Zetsu said as calmly as possible.

"On the contrary. She managed to escape me when she was in my room," Sasori said.

"Somehow she got fucking footprints on my damn ceiling," Hidan grumbled.

"Maybe she is a potential ninja," Konan said.

"Fine. She can stay for a while and we'll see how it goes," Pein said.

"Thank you!" Nari said while hugging Pein after Itachi set her down on the floor.

And that's how Nari was brought into the Akatsuki. From that day forth, she had training sessions with everyone and her skills developed tremendously. She'll grow up to be a great ninja someday. But for the time being, she's the youngest Akatsuki member and learning at a steady pace.

* * *

A/N: Here's a bit more info.

Name: Nari

Age: Currently 7

Village: Doesn't have one

Reason for joining Akatsuki: Was taken in by Konan

Appearance: Black hair; Purple eyes; Akatsuki cloak


End file.
